cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unjust War
Abstract World Unity Treaty signatories and their allies split into two opposing camps. The war is a major shift in the order of cyberverse geopolitics and treaty politics because of the complex nature of the pre-war MDP web. Some argue that this is the end of the era of a unified Initiative, but that remains to be seen. Alternate Names Great War IV, The Climax, The Initiative Civil War, Lol WUT? Events of War Preceeding Events *Moldavi Rebellion leading to multiple redundant MADPs between Initiative alliances . *Foundation of The Unjust Path *GGA conflict with GOONS over BAPS *BOTS, an NpO protectorate, tech raids Genmay on multiple occasions. *General rivalry between The Orders and UJP for leadership of The Initiative Timeline of Events *'September 9:' New Polar Order declares war on Genmay in support of its protectorate Brotherhood of The Storm. *'September 9:' The Cybernations main boards taken offline due to excessive traffic on the server, and possibly to reduce trolling. The boards came back online at approximately noon CyberNations Time on the 10th. *'September 10:' Dissolution of the New Pacific Order Participation in the World Unity Treaty as well as many other treaties previously signed such as Drinking Buddies. *'September 10:' Dissolution of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance participation in the World Unity Treaty. *'September 10:' Anti-nuclear policy signed by Atlantis, Confederacy of Independent States, Global Democratic Alliance, Grand Global Alliance, Imperial Military Union, Independent Republic of Orange Nations, Mostly Harmless Alliance, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, New Pacific Order, New Polar Order, Norden Verein, Northern Treaty Organization, Orange Defense Network, Royal Dominion, Sentinels of Unity and Liberty, Siberian Tiger Alliance, Sparta, The Aquatic Brotherhood, The Directorate and The Shadowhood. Declarations *Genmay declares war on BOTS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=927 *NEO declares neutrality http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1048 *GGA recognition of hostilities with GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1051 *NpO Declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1052 *IRON declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1053 *NoV declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1055 *SOUL declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1061 *NTO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1062 *GS declares war on all declaring war on their allies (GGA, NoV, NpO, IRON, SOUL, GDA and BOTS) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1063 *GDA declares war on \m/ and Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1064 *FAN declares neutrality (but remains engaged in the FAN-WUT War) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1086 *SPQR declares neutrality http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1109 *STA declares war on Genmay http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1196 *MK declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1197 *GOD declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1201 *TOOL declares war on IRON http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1202 *ONOS declares war on GOD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1205 *RnR declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1207 *OFS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1208 *The Brigade declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1209 *EotRS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1211 *FCO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1212 *TSH declares war on GS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1214 *UPN declares war on \m/ http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1215 *ODN declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1216 *TOOTLOCAHD declares neutrality http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1218 *TPF declares war on NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1223 *CSE declares war on The Unjust Path http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1229 *TNWO declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1268 *PoC declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1278 *BAPS declares war on NoV http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1281 *FOK declares war on NTO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1316 *The Illuminati declares war on GOONS http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1268 So far, a total of between 1,000 and 1,560 nation wars have been declared. Links Forum War Thread Directory Category: Major Wars Category: Wars Category: Global Wars